A coaxial cable includes a signal wire encircled concentrically by a dielectric of insulative material, a conductive sheath concentrically encircling the dielectric and a ground wire extending axially along the sheath. an outer, insulative jacket covers the ground wire and the sheath.
A coaxial cable is connected with an electrical connector as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,877. The connector includes a conductive signal contact for connection to a signal wire of a corresponding coaxial cable, and a conductive ground bus for connection to the ground wire, also called a drain wire. To connect the ground wire to the ground bus, the ground wire must be positioned along a wire receiving channel of the connector. Often times the ground wire is located in an awkward position, and requires a skilled person to bend the ground wire to a desired orientation for receipt by the connector.